


Apple Pie

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Beaches, Blushing, Boys Kissing, Canon - Video Game, Cute, Dessert & Sweets, Eating, Feeding, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Hospitals, Love Stories, Lunch, M/M, Pie, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Romance, Sappy, Slash, Terminal Illnesses, Wheelchairs, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Obihiro Shun takes Urakawa Mamoru out for lunch, and things get a little complicated.





	Apple Pie

Apple Pie

Author’s Note: Wrote this fifteen years ago. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Pre-slash Shun x Mamoru.

Summary:

Obihiro Shun takes Urakawa Mamoru out for lunch, and things get a little complicated.

* * *

 

Glaring light shone through the lace curtains of the apartment. Blinding, even with the curtains brought together.

Obihiro Shun collapsed on top of his bed. His hair was messy and his clothes were slightly out of shape. The latest rain of homework assignments had been a heavy burden. A soft growl from his stomach alerted him that it was time for grub.

_Maybe I should get something to eat._

Shun forced himself up off the bed and into the area where he did all his cooking. “Now that I think about it, I don’t really want to cook.”

 _Lazy idiot._  Shun mentally kicked himself.  _I’ll just go out._

…

Shun tucked in his shirt as he neared Beach Street. He’d decided to have lunch with somebody else to pass the time. Urakawa Mamoru seemed the perfect choice. They’d only met a couple months ago, during the WWW’s latest scheme.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen Mamoru. About time we do some catching up.”

The wheelchair-bound boy was the first person to pop into Shun’s mind, as he possessed a rare heart condition known as HBD. Like everyone Mamoru met, Shun was very sad his friend would have to live with such an affliction. But he knew he’d be able to brighten his day.

And with that consideration, Shun made his way through the maze of busy people towards Beach Hospital.

Upon his arrival, though, Shun noticed Mamoru was already outside the hospital walls. He was sitting calmly on the shoreline, looking out over the sea, which shimmered beneath the sun.

“Mamoru-chan!”

“Oh, hey Obihiro-kun!” Mamoru’s curly brown hair bounced lightly around his chocolate-coloured eyes.

“Nice to see you, Mamoru-chan! I was wondering if you’d like to get a bite to eat? My treat!”

“All right, that’d be great! Just let me inform the nurse I’m leaving first.”

“Okay!”

…

Shun pushed Mamoru’s wheelchair through the doors of the café. It was nothing inordinately fancy, but Mamoru didn’t seem to care.

“For two, please.”

They were quickly shown their table next to a large window in the corner. Mamoru preferred a stretch away from his usual butt-rest, therefore Shun lifted him into the seat, as it was difficult for the smaller to shift into any uncomfortable positions.

He hadn’t realized he was blushing until Mamoru brought it up.

“Obihiro-kun, you’re turning red.”

“Oh, am I?” Shun tried to avoid saying anything that would lead Mamoru to suspect anything strange.

Even  _he_  couldn’t understand what was going on.  _Why is my face hot? Why can’t I let go of him?_

As he cradled Mamoru in one arm, his other wandered up Mamoru’s back.

Mamoru giggled, “Stop tickling me, Obihiro-kun!”

Shun snapped to attention, now red as a tomato, and whispered a silent apology before depositing Mamoru in his spot.

“So, what do you want to eat?” Shun recovered from his awkward predicament.

“Hmm…” Mamoru skimmed through the menu. He found himself flipping to the dessert page a lot. “I want to eat something sweet! Apple pie!”

Shun read the description for the café’s apple pie. “Don’t you think that's a little fattening?”

“Not really. Why don't you have the same? I’m sure you’ll like it after you have a taste!”

“All right. I’m not in the mood for a big meal anyways.” Shun called the server and placed their orders.

“While we wait, mind telling me why you were blushing earlier?” Mamoru questioned.

“I, well, uh –” Shun searched anxiously for an answer.

“Excuse me, sir?” the waiter interrupted. “I’m afraid we only have one apple pie left. If you’d like a second, our cook can prepare another in fifteen minutes.”

Shun looked in Mamoru's direction.

“I promised the nurse I’d be back in half an hour. It’s already been fifteen minutes, so…”

“That's fine, we’ll share it,” Shun indicated.

“Very good, sir.”

The employee returned a few clicks later with the pie. It was generously decorated, packing chocolate shavings and whipped cream.

“Open wide!” Mamoru pointed his fork.

“What?”

He pressed the utensil against Shun’s mouth until it parted. Crumbs latched onto his upper lip.

Mamoru chuckled, “How is it?”

“Not bad!” Shun chewed and swallowed the delicious clump.

“Let me have a taste!”

“You’re the boss!” Shun reached for his own fork, but dropped it when Mamoru kissed him across the table. Delicate, smooth, and nose-to-nose.

When the two finally broke, Mamoru was licking his lips, attempting to preserve Shun’s sweet flavour mixed in with the cinnamon-enhanced apple pie.

“Yum!”

Shun couldn’t believe what just happened. He scanned the café for witnesses to the sudden show of emotion.

“What’s the matter? Didn’t you like it?”

“The pie?” Shun made up an excuse.

“No, the kiss, silly!” Mamoru laughed.

Whether he was being serious or childish, Shun had trouble determining. He was too shocked at the whole experience.

“Obihiro-kun, I like you.” Mamoru smiled.

Weirdly, Shun was somewhat relieved by Mamoru’s naked honesty. “You like me?”

“Uh-huh!”

Shun thought for a moment, then stood silently.

“What is it, Obihiro-kun?”

Shun bent over Mamoru’s side and whispered in his ear, “I love you, Mamoru-chan.” He gave him a short peck on the cheek, then returned to his seat and finished his portion of the pie.

_This was an interesting day…_

“The pie is great, isn’t it?” Mamoru asked.

“Sure is!” Shun took another bite.  _Just like you._


End file.
